


【UT】如果US/SFR/SF帕帕做噩梦，你会怎么安慰他

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】如果US/SFR/SF帕帕做噩梦，你会怎么安慰他

烟枪  
他的嘴里发出含糊不清的梦呓时，你睁开了刚刚合上的双眼。他的睡眠似乎不太安稳，你正想伸手拍拍他的胸口，他突然从床上猛地弹起，躬着背连声喘息。大滴汗水从额骨上滚落，快要顺着眼睑流进他闪着橙光的眼睛，但他在那之前伸手抹去了。  
“宝贝，你还好吗？”你担心地拉着他的手臂，胳膊肘顶着床垫就要坐起来，他伸出一只手按住了你。“我，我没事，只是梦..”他低着头停顿了片刻，声音沙哑地回答你。你的手掌从他的骨头上滑下来，扣在了他的手上。他吸了吸鼻子，又做了个深呼吸，长长地吐出一口气，才躺回枕头上。  
他一躺下，你的手就覆在他脸侧，把他的头转了过来。他的眼神有点迷茫，还在你的脸上寻找焦点，但他的嘴角就像条件反射似的，马上勾起了一个小弧度。“没事了，"他轻声说。又过了一会儿，他的目光也逐渐平和下来，把整个身子都转向你，用指尖轻轻戳了戳你的脸颊。"睡吧，甜心。"  
你仍然皱着眉头，摸了一把他汗湿的头骨。"靠过来，"你对他说，一边将身体重心往上提，大半个肩膀都靠到枕头上，现在你上半身的位置比只把头靠在枕头上的他更高了。  
他眨了眨眼睛，把身体朝你挪近了些。  
"我是说，"你的手滑到他的后脑勺，"你的头靠过来。"你把他的头推向你的胸口，不等他作出反应，直接用胳膊揽住了他的肩膀，他的整张脸都深深地埋进了你柔软的胸部里。  
“...你确定要把我的头放在这儿？”过了半晌，他的声音闷闷地从你的乳沟中间传出来。  
"没错，"你把他抱得更紧了。"这可是特殊待遇，你就准备在我的胸上过夜吧。"  
“..哦不，救命，我不能呼吸了。"他手脚并用地挣扎了几下，但动作幅度小得可以忽略不计，你都能听出他装模作样的呼救声里夹带的笑音。  
“你不需要呼吸也能活。”你扁着嘴，毫不留情地揭穿了他。  
他随即安静下来。见他不作声了，你试探地用下巴蹭了蹭他的头顶，他的喉咙里发出微小的，满足的咕噜声，很快又平息了。你舒了口气，轻柔地抚摸着他的肩胛骨，他的手悄悄在被子底下爬上你的腰，你不由得勾起了嘴角。

 

 

大狗  
一声重击地板的闷响惊醒了你。你睡眼惺忪地去摸身旁的他，只摸到了尚带温度的空被窝。床边地板上传来吃痛的呻吟，看来这就是响声来源——在睡觉时从床上摔下去的你男友。  
“Papy...？”你掀开被子，揉着眼睛爬到床边。他已经从地上坐了起来，低着头在摸他的后脑勺。你看不到他的表情，本能地察觉到有些异样，跪在床角就想去够他的肩膀。但就在你碰到他的那一刻，他猛地打掉了你的手，像头真正的猛兽般低吼着，呲起了尖牙。“Papyrus...”你猝不及防，被他吓得一屁股坐倒在床上。他面色阴沉地低喘着，漆黑的眼窝径直转向了你。虽然他的眼神里看不到半点光芒，但你感觉他就像在瞄准你，锁定你，一旦你作出什么不合适的反应，他就会毫不犹豫地扑上来，死死咬住你的喉咙。  
“好吧，亲爱的...”你用你所能做到的最慢速动作，对着他一点一点地摊开手，还抬起来挥了挥，表示你手无寸铁。“你看到了，我什么都没有..”你半举着双手，缓缓地直起身。他打了个激灵，从牙齿间蹦出一声短促的咆哮。“没事，没事的，”你柔声说道，“我不会伤害你，我保证...”你像个新人驯兽师似的——哦不，你差点被自己的想法逗笑，但现在不是时候——扭动着身体，笨拙又缓慢地向他步步靠近。  
也许是你的动作过于滑稽，适当削弱了他的警惕性，他略微偏过头，凝视着你的一举一动，肩膀也逐渐松懈下来。当你最终来到他面前，伸出手去触碰他的头骨时，他浑身的戾气已经消散得差不多了。“好了，”你语气怜爱地说，“我摸到你了，你没事了...”你温柔地抚摸着他被汗水浸湿的头顶和脸颊，又在横贯他眼窝的伤疤上滑过。他顺从地闭上了眼睛，任你摩挲他的眼睑。“我的乖男孩，乖宝贝，”你安抚道，“我的乖...呃...”  
“...狗狗？”他声音低哑地说。你停止了动作，他吃吃地笑起来。  
“..Papy，你醒了？”  
“醒了，”他用大手包住了你覆盖在他脸上的手，轻轻拉了下来。“差不多..”他睁开眼睛，里面闪着你熟悉的白色光点。“是在你扭着屁股向我爬过来的时候。”  
“那你还这样吓我！”你挣脱他的手，拿指节在他的头顶不轻不重地敲了一下。  
“抱歉，只是那样看上去很好玩，我忍不住想看你接下来会做什么。”他咧着嘴说，“还有这个...”他的手指擦过你泛红的小拇指，那是被他刚才的重击波及的地方。他嘴边的笑意消失了。“..我也很抱歉，我...”  
“我知道，你不用解释。”你把脸凑过去，在他的额头上吻了吻。“现在只要放松就好，小狗狗。”  
他眨了下眼，又张开嘴，像个真正的狗狗那样嗷呜嗷呜地叫出了声。

 

 

财迷  
你在他的吻中醒来。  
这听上去很像你做的荒唐春梦，毕竟现在是大半夜，埋头大睡的最佳时刻。但他的舌头在你口中翻搅，手也从你的睡衣里探进去，像要感受你的温度似的到处撩拨，使你颤抖了一下，醒得无比彻底。  
他平时没你那么投入，主动的次数屈指可数，总是给自己留着回旋的余地，这段有意隔开的距离让他感到安全，假使有一天你要离开，他也不会因此受太多伤害。可现在，他明显不想维持什么个人空间，因为他已经挤进了你的双腿，硬//挺的下体热切地在你的小腹上蹭动，引得你不可控制地从唇间漏出呻吟。  
“你是我的，是我的..”他在你的嘴唇上喃喃地说，声音嘶哑。“你只属于我...”  
你感觉自己的脸开始燃烧。他几乎从来不说这种占有欲强烈的话，这着实超出你的意料，甚至还有点受宠若惊。但你头脑里残存的部分理智提醒你，有哪里不对劲。  
他在发抖，抖得厉害。  
“Pa..Papyrus...”他离你太近了。你试着呼唤他，用了点力气去推他的肩膀，想要拉开一点距离，好看清他的脸。但他固执地贴着你的脸颊，又要来吻你的嘴。“听我，听我说，Pap...”你轻轻喘着气，因他在衣服下不停揉弄你的乳尖，难耐地咬了下嘴唇。“..我是你的，Pap，我只属于你。”你柔声说，他的动作凝滞了。“我只是想看看你的脸，我也想亲吻你，求你了...”  
一时间，昏暗的房间里只剩下你和他交叠在一起的呼吸声。他沉默片刻，把头抬了起来。你看到他的眼窝瞪得很大，左眼抽搐着，有微弱的紫光在里面忽闪忽灭，显得晦暗又忧伤。而他向来紧闭的右眼意外地大开着，像个深不见底的黑洞，仿佛要将直视它的一切事物全都吞噬进去。但你并不感到畏惧，只是用手托起他的脸，从下巴到牙齿，再到脸颊两侧，他鼻尖的凹槽...一寸寸向上亲吻，身体力行地实践了你刚刚作出的承诺。  
等你的嘴唇触到他的眼角，他终于清醒了似的，有点僵硬地晃了晃脑袋，把手从你的衣服里抽出来，身体也跟着后退，你却紧紧攀住了他的背脊，不让他抽身。  
" Papyrus，别躲..”你在他耳边小声说道，"你可以对我做任何事，想做什么都行。我会陪着你，一直陪着你。"  
他原本已经在调整的呼吸倏地又沉重起来。"...包括刷爆你的卡吗？"  
你扬起了嘴角，这才是你认识的他。"包括刷爆我的卡。"你郑重地说，"等等，你是指真的刷爆我的卡，还是只是做个下流比喻？"  
"Huh...”他在你脸侧轻轻吹气，“两者都是？"  
“那现在，”你在他肩膀上辗转的手指开始爬向他的脊椎。“你明白的，得先搞定我，才能轮到我的卡...”  
“明白。”你感觉到他张开嘴，舌尖在你的脖颈间慢悠悠地打起转来。“I'd like to try...”


End file.
